robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Wiki talk:Community Portal/Archive 8
Malfunctions I've begun work on the malfunctions page, which can be seen on my sandbox, and I would like to ask you all to help me in compiling a list similar to the one on Self-inflicted immobilisation. I've done Series 1, and would be grateful to anyone that would help me finish this list, so we can get the page on to mainspace ASAP Matt Talk to me 19:49, April 6, 2012 (UTC) MediaWiki:Common.css I apologise for the high amount of active topics currently on the Community Portal, but I have another proposal. Lots of Wikis have a feature called MediaWiki:Common.css, which will change the colour of links to admin userpages on RecentChanges. For example, if Christophee made an edit, the link to his userpage on could be gold. If you take a tour around some Wikis, you should see that it's quite popular, and I myself am rather fond of it. Independant Wiki Example: http://www.donkeykongwiki.com/Special:RecentChanges Wikia example: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges I've made a draft for the MediaWiki:Common.css page here, so if you all feel it would be a positive thing to implement, you can just copy/paste that in. If you don't want this, I can fully understand, but I myself recommend it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 00:18, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :I've seen it on other wikis too, and I like it. I'll wait to see what the other admins say about it. Christophee (talk) 14:14, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Robogeddon I was wondering if a lot of you might find this quite interesting. http://www.engadget.com/2012/04/11/james-cameron-to-create-robogeddon/ Datovidny (talk) 15:53, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :That looks cool and it briliant that a fighting robot program is coming back to TV. Madlooney 15:01, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Huzzah! The Battlebots revivals in '09 and '10 all fell through, but I've always felt that a good cash injection could get the sport going again. I'm confident Mark Burentt's influence promises a good presentation, I mean he's the man behind The Apprentice, and that show makes Reality TV seem classy. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:17, April 11, 2012 (UTC) If I hear any more about times etc. I'll let everybody know. Datovidny (talk) 17:26, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :I was just about to post this, but it appears I've been beaten to it. Certainly this looks like an impressive attempt at a revival. Hopefully we can be seeing a major attempt at a reboot here, and for us English, I'd like to point out that the last show by Mark Burentt was The Voice, which of course is now prime time British television. Nothing's impossible, I've certainly got my eye on this. Matt Talk to me 16:33, April 14, 2012 (UTC) 2012 Summer Trivia Quiz For those of you that I haven't sent a message to, I intend to host the Summer Trivia Quiz for 2012 on Saturday 23rd June (British Time) on the chat, I'll remind people closer to the time as well. If you can or can't make it, please let me know. Datovidny (talk) 08:00, April 30, 2012 (UTC) May's Webinar As with the one earlier in the year, I have signed up to the webinar taking place a week Wednesday. This one is about search engines and how we can be found as a wiki, which I think is extremely important, so if anyone has any points they would like me to raise then feel free to leave me a note. snowdog140 18:45, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :I should still be attending this tomorrow if anyone has anything, surprised that none of the admins have anything they'd like to be asked, unless they are attending as well? snowdog140 10:28, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Chaos 2 (AoD) I've added the images needed for the Chaos 2/Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction page. If someone else would like to go ahead and make the article, be my guest. Datovidny (talk) 18:17, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Picture Cropping? I recently figured out how to get really good picture crops on Paint.net. I don't know if all of them are going to turn out this good, but here's a sample. Do you think it's a worth wile effort? thumbRA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:39, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I've done that for a few images before now, if you really had a problem with some images, you could've just said. If think this one has turned out well, yes, what others were you thinking of though? Datovidny (talk) 17:47, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't have a problem, I just wondered if people thought that they looked better with all the background stuff? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:22, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :::If others can be done this well, I'm all for it. As for this one, I'd replace the current Das Gepack main photo for this one. I'll let you do the honours. Datovidny (talk) 18:51, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::If the background can be cropped this well, I think this is a better way of doing things, although I admit for some images, it's not the best idea. Matt Talk to me 19:37, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::I've yet to get a good in-arena crop, I tried the main image on Philipper and thought I cut out the background it still had a blue tint around the edges that I couldn't get rid of. I think the quality fo the crop wll depend on the quality of the original. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:35, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Polls I don't think it's a good idea if we continue to have "other" as an option for each of the polls that we take on the Main Page. I don't think it works because we end up having "Other" as one of the most popular choices on several occasions, which I don't think looks very great. That's where I stand on this, but other people please put down your thoughts on the matter. Datovidny (talk) 20:30, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :Other would be good if we could specify, but I do not believe we can. Thus, I would also veto having an Other section in polls. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:51, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::This isn't as big of an issue as you're making it out to be. In looking through the archives, I see one occasion where "Other" is one of the top 2. A prevalence of "other" isn't democracy's fault, it means the poll was flawed. Is it not rather unscientific to ignore data that we don't agree with? I say it stays. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 14:52, May 31, 2012 (UTC) June Webinar June's webinar, entitled Managing your wiki: Recent Changes, Logs, History & Special Pages explained, is tonight kids, anybody have anything they want me to ask or get clarification on? snowdog140 09:15, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :By History, does it mean Edit History? Datovidny (talk) 10:17, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Doesn't give any more details than that, but I would assume so. snowdog140 10:46, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Shame, I would've had a question if it wasn't, never mind, just so you know, I don't think I have any more queries. Datovidny (talk) 10:55, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Haha, fair enough mate, if you want me to ask it anyway on the off chance they are referring to something else just let me know. snowdog140 11:08, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Techno Games Wiki So I don't annoy anyone else I'll post this here. The Techno Games wiki has not been edited for quite a while, do you think it is a good idea for this wiki to take over? The users of this wiki could expand the articles on the Techno Games wiki as on this very wiki, there is a fair bit about Techno Games competitors. If it is a bad idea, tell me, but as the wiki this program is for is the brother show of the poor abandoned Techno Games wiki, I think it is a good idea. Sam (BAZINGA) 20:40, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Just to let everyone know, Sam filed an adoption request for the Techno Games Wiki. A merge seems like a bit of a hassle when someone can just go in there and refurbish the existing Wiki (plus they become beauraucrat if approved for adoption). If you didn't notice this on my talk page, I mentioned that they might not approve your adoption request - they like you to make a few hundred edits to the wiki before they give you control. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:55, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I've made a start in bringing the wiki back, I made a few new pages this morning. My edit count is now 63. Sam (BAZINGA) 10:57, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :::People from this wiki are more than welcome to take an active role in improving the Techno Games Wiki, but I don't think there should be any official linking between the two. We did have a link to the Techno Games Wiki on our home page, but it got removed because it didn't fit very well. Christophee (talk) 13:35, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::I agree with Christophee to be honest, I don't think we have a responsibility to it, but users from here would all likely be strong assetds to the wiki, since most people who watched Robot Wars also watched Techno Games. Datovidny (talk) 10:17, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :::I've been made the Admin of the Techno Games Wiki. Sam (BAZINGA) 20:32, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Here's the link to the wiki if anyone want to help me. Sam (BAZINGA) 22:57, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Trivia Quiz For those of you that haven't seen my blog, I intend to host the Summer 2012 edition of the Trivia Quiz on the chat feature of the wiki, on Saturday 23rd June at 3pm (British Time), which is this Saturday. Anyone is able to participate, and everyone will be given a brief before the quiz actually begins. Good luck to everyone who takes part, I hope to see as many participants as possible. Datovidny (talk) 10:48, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Uploading Videos and Another Meeting Hello all, two things to talk about: Firstly, and I know this has come up before, but I still can't get my head around how we're expected to upload videos to the main page now. If anyone (Middle Eye or Christophee?) could post a walkthough here, I'd be grateful. Secondly, it's been six months since our first general meeting on the chat, and I'd like to gauge interest in holding another one. It tends to be a trend that we all have more time to commit to the wiki over the summer and setting out some projects for that time would be productive in my opinion. If you're interested in coming along, drop me a line here with when you're free, and we'll work out a date. Matt Talk to me 12:23, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :I'm happy to come along, I'm on holiday between the 6th and 13th of July but any other time I should be fine for. snowdog140 12:56, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll be free for most of the summer, as long as it's held in the afternoon and not the morning. As for the videos, you have to use the "Video" function in the "Add features and media" section to the right of the edit box. Once you've clicked on it, I think the process is pretty self-explanatory. Does this mean you are updating the main page soon? Christophee (talk) 14:37, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :::I do not see that particular menu, but I know the one you're talking about? Can you point me towards how to enable the new editing tool? And yes, I do intend to update the main page later today. Matt Talk to me 14:42, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::I didn't even know it needed to be enabled. I thought it was standard. Christophee (talk) 14:51, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::Ah, I had it minimised, my bad. I will update the main page later today Matt Talk to me 15:24, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::About the meeting, I'm on holiday around the same time as Snowdog140, and I'm quite busy this coming week, but apart from that, I should be available. Datovidny (talk) 16:07, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Other than a two week holiday that starts on July 28 and some small day trips here and there I see no reason why I can't make a second meeting this summer. STORM II 17:08, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::If it's a weekend, I'll most likely manage. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:24, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Based on what I've heard so far, I'm going to set a provisional date of the 22nd July. Matt Talk to me 17:45, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay then, seeing as there has been no objections, I will formally set a date of this Sunday, 22nd June, beginning at 2pm BST. I would appreciate it if all contributors would attend if possible, as I intend to use the meeting as a focus point for the summer's work. It would also be good if we could get an idea of numbers and an agenda sorted prior to the event, please amend anything you want to be discussed to the end of the Agenda. Matt Talk to me 19:56, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :I'm fairly sure that I'll be there, but I am quite busy at the moment. If I can't make it, I'll try and let you know. Datovidny (talk) 20:04, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Attendence #Matt Talk to me 19:56, July 16, 2012 (UTC) #Datovidny (talk) 20:04, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Agenda #Reviewing tasks set at last meeting